Afraid of Himself
by Pricat
Summary: Arthur's son is special like Merlin but he feels alone. But a person from Merlin's eariler years in Camelot cannot forgive him and seeks revenge theough Arthur's son's magic. Can he be saved or will he grow up like Nimouh? Only time will tell...
1. Planning Revenge

Afraid of Himself

_A/N I was watching the last episode of Merlin last night on BBC One and it was so amazing, I had to write a story because I was sparked by it saying Merlin will return. This fic takes place a few years after the events of De Morte of Arthur. It involves Arthur's son. I hope die hard fans of Merlin like myself enjoy._

Chapter One

It was a bright and clear day in Camelot but in the mighty castle, Merlin awoke from a very weird vision. It had involved Arthur and some young boy but also the Great Dragon.

Sweat poured down his face and through his black hair at the memory of the vision.

"_What does it mean?_

_I thought I'd seen the last of the Great Dragon when I decided to risk my life to save both Arthur and my mother._

_Maybe he's still down there._

_I just hope Arthur doesn't know._

_He let magic return to the kingdom after Uther died._

_I hope it was just a dream." _the twenty year old thought as he got up.

He had became great and learned more magical skills since Nimouh was defeated. Gaias had helped him learn how to make potions to heal Arthur along with the knights as well as becoming a healer.

But he had a feeling not all the loose ends from his eariler years at Camelot had been tied up.

Underground the castle, the Great Dragon was planning revenge on Arthur and especially Merlin.

He couldn't forgive him for throwing his destiny away.

He then felt a sensation, that magic was in the castle but it wasn't Merlin.

"Show me where it's coming from!" he bellowed loudly.

He then saw an image of a young brown haired boy who had Arthur's eyes. But they glowed with magic.

An evil smile crossed his face.

"So the young prince has magic in him, eh?

If I trained him, he could help me get revenge.

The king, his father would be too ashamed of him." he told himself cackling.

Arthur's ten year old son Galino was in the town square. He had soft light brown hair, Artie's eyes and was slender. He was prince but was worried about that. Unlike his father, he was special but Arthur seemed afraid to talk about it. Most of the other children in Camelot were afraid of him because of his gift. His eyes glowed with amber magic as apples hovered around him from a nearby stand.

Galino smiled at that. He liked using his gifts to make things hover or to make things vanish like himself when he was in trouble.

"Look it's the freak!

Why doesn't his father kill him?

If Uther were still alive, that boy would be dead." he heard some kids and adults say.

The apples then floated back onto the stand.

"I-I'm sorry!

I didn't mean to. It just happens." Galino said running off upset.

Merlin had seen that as he went to get more supplies for Gaias. He thought that was unfair of them to speak so badly of Galino like that. True the boy had magic but he was just a child and couldn't control his magic.

He hoped that the young prince would be okay as he returned to the castle. Gaias wondered what was wrong or what was on his friend's mind. He had a feeling it was to do with Galino.

"Where is he?

I hope he's not in danger." the elder man said.

"He accidentally used his magic in the village but he heard some of the villagers speak meanly about him.

He ran off, into the forest.

I think." Merlin told him.

Galino was in the forest sitting on a broken tree stump crying. He liked having magic but he didn't understand why he had this gift but he hated the way villagers treated him because of it.

"W-Why do I have these gifts?

I know my father is mad at me because of this but hides it.

I just want to be normal!" he yelled as tears fell from his eyes which glowed with magic.

Suddenly a mini tornado began to grow but stopped after Galino stopped crying.

"Hello young warlock. I see you're all alone out here." a voice said as the young prince turned around.

He saw a man with pale skin, golden hair, amber eyes and was slender. He had a hooded cloak. Galino felt a magical aura from him.

"H-How do you know about my gift?

I barely know you." he told him.

"I mean you no harm. I am like you, somebody with magical gifts but others don't understand me.

I see you know how that feels.

That's why you're out here in the forest.

I'm Dragasi." he told him.

"Yeah it always happens. My Dad, the king loves me for who I am but sometimes I feel like he's ashamed by me." Galino told him.

"I can help you control your powerful gifts. What do you say Galino Pendragon?" he told him.

"I don't know." Galino replied.

"That's okay.

Think about it and when you're ready, come find me." he told him.

"Galino are you out there?" Galino heard somebody yell. It was Morgana.

"I'd better go." Galino told him running towards her.

"Where were you?

We were worried about you." Morgana said to him as they walked back to the castle.

"I-I was hiding." Galino answered her softly.

"Hiding?

But why?" Morgana asked him confused.

"Because people in Camelot hate me because I have magic and use it without realising. They said they wished my grandfather was still alive so he would kill me." he replied.

Morgana was shocked by his answer.

"Galino..... never be ashamed of your powers, okay? I have a feeling you are destined for something great but only if you remain pure and use your powers for good.

You see many warlocks use their magic for evil and to hurt people especially your father.

You must not turn out like that, okay?

That would hurt your father more than ever.

You promise?" she told him.

Galino had a thoughtful look in his eyes before answering.

"I do." he answered as he thought he saw the man from the forest.

Draziel then transformed back into the Great Dragon when safely underground.

"Everything is going to plan....." he thought laughing evilly......


	2. Wanting to Belong

Afraid of Himself

Chapter Two

Arthur wondered why Galino was so quiet at dinner. Normally the young boy talked a lot but tonight, something was different. He hoped he could find out.

"Father do you think I'm a freak because of my magic?

I know the villagers hate me for it." Galino asked.

Arthur was shocked by his son's question but understood. Being born through magic meant Galino had been magical from birth but knew this would've happened sooner or later.

"No you're not Galino.

I know that others treat you with hatred and coldness because of your gift but I know you would use them for good like Merlin." Arthur replied smiling.

Galino looked surprised by that.

"Merlin is like me?

How come I never knew?" the boy asked him.

"He has trouble letting others see or know about his magic because he came to Camelot when my father was King.

He had became my servant but it wasn't until after he defeated Nimouh, he decided to tell me his secret.

At first I was angry but understood.

Gaias had taught him to be careful with his magic and to control it.

Like you must learn." Arthur explained as Galino finished eating.

He then saw Galino leave the room.

In his bed room Galino was sitting on his bed thinking about things.

Merlin wondered what was on Arthur's mind that he wanted to talk to him about. He had a feeling it was to do with Galino. He knew Arthur found it hard to have a son with magic.

"He asked me if I thought he was a freak.

I don't know what to do.

If I had magic, I could at least help." he told him.

"Maybe I should talk to him. It might help. I know what it's like growing up and being.... different.

I need to tell you something. Nobody outside the kingdom can know about Galindo's powers.

The wrong person could lead him to be evil." Merlin told him.

Arthur agreed with him.

"You're right. Galindo needs to be kept safe from evil sorcerors like Nimouh. I want you to help him Merlin.

I feel that he'd listen to you." the king said to him.

He then saw Morgana come in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my king but Galindo is gone." she said to them.

Arthur had a worried look in his eyes hearing that.

"I came into check on him but he wasn't there! I've a feeling he might've met somebody in the forest before coming back with me." Morgana told him.

Merlin was nervous too.

"_My vision is coming true. I have to go find Galindo before somebody else does and tricks him into doing something bad."_ the twenty year old thought as he ran out of there.

Galindo breathed heavily as he wandered into the forest at night. He was searching for that warlock he'd met yesterday.

He then heard soft laughter as somebody appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello young warlock. It seems you want to be my pupil even more. I fel you'd be better than Merlin ever was." Draziel told him.

"Merlin?

You taught him?" Galindo asked but the older warlock laughed......


End file.
